theaquabatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Aquabats Hooray for the Holidays Tour: Hooray for Poster Contests Contest!
Summary On Monday October 13th, 2008, the Aquabats posted a new contest tied to their latest tour on both their Myspace Page, and Official Forums. Details The Aquabats Hooray for the Holidays Tour: Hooray for Poster Contests Contest! So many tour dates are filling our schedule this holiday season! We have so many things to do preparing for these shows that we're backed up in the poster creation department. That's where you kids come in! For each and every show on our Hooray for the Holidays Tour schedule we need a brand-spanking new poster to promote the show! Each location needs itself a beautiful piece of art that tells the tale of masked adventurers on their quest for musical and magical glory. Can you fill that void, the void left by our relative laziness? YES YOU CAN! Not only that, we'll be making it worth your while! For the winning poster creation on each and every tour date, we'll be giving away one (1) free concert ticket! Not only do you get the official recognition of your imaginative and oh so artsy skills on our website and at our shows but you also get to come in and see the printed posters FREE O' CHARGE! So what are you waiting for? Bust out your colored pencils, charcoal pencils, wax crayons and charcoal pencil wax and get to workin'! Please submit your finished poster to theaquabatsmail@gmail.com with the following necessary information somewhere (anywhere) on the poster: 1. The Aquabats 2. Dates, Venue Name, and Venue City And send it with your personal information so we can inform and reward you: 1. Your name 2. The tour date you're poster's entry is for (and consequently which show you'd like to go to if you win) 3. Your e-mail 4. Your address 5. Your cadet number (if you're a cadet) 6. Your forum name (if you're registered to our forum) All poster entries are due November 7th. We'll be choosing the Grand Prize winners for each poster 1 week before each show at the following dates: Due Date Winners Chosen Nov 7 2008 Nov 8 2008 The State Theatre St. Petersburg, FL Nov 7 2008 Nov 8 2008 Culture Room Ft. Lauderdale, FL Nov 7 2008 Nov 8 2008 The Club @ Firestone Orlando, FL Nov 7 2008 Nov 10 2008 Black Cat Washington, DC Nov 7 2008 Nov 11 2008 The Trocadero Philadelphia, PA Nov 7 2008 Nov 12 2008 School of Rock South Hackensack, NJ Nov 7 2008 Nov 13 2008 BB King's NYC, NY Nov 7 2008 Nov 14 2008 Agora Ballroom Cleveland, OH Nov 7 2008 Nov 15 2008 Metro / Smart Bar Chicago, IL Nov 7 2008 Nov 28 2008 Jillian's / Neonopolis Las Vegas, NV Nov 7 2008 Nov 29 2008 In The Venue Salt Lake City, UT Nov 7 2008 Dec 5 2008 Henry Fonda Theatre Hollywood, CA Nov 7 2008 Dec 6 2008 Marquee Theatre Tempe, AZ Remember, cadets and non-cadets are all allowed. Good luck to all of you! Results Tour Date Venue City Winner Nov 13 2008 The State Theatre St. Petersburg, FL *Clint Scott Nov 14 2008 Culture Room Ft. Lauderdale, FL *Drew Wise Nov 15 2008 The Club @ Firestone Orlando, FL *Luke Bevard Nov 17 2008 Black Cat Washington, DC *Nick Borkowicz Nov 18 2008 The Trocadero Philadelphia, PA *Katy Ament Nov 19 2008 School of Rock South Hackensack, NJ *Haitham Omran Nov 20 2008 BB King's NYC, NY *Brian Butler Nov 21 2008 Agora Ballroom Cleveland, OH *Sarah Burns Nov 22 2008 Metro / Smart Bar Chicago, IL *Steve Hamann Dec 5 2008 Jillian's / Neonopolis Las Vegas, NV TBD Dec 6 2008 In The Venue Salt Lake City, UT TBD Dec 12 2008 Henry Fonda Theatre Hollywood, CA TBD Dec 13 2008 Marquee Theatre Tempe, AZ TBD *Citation from 2008/11/11 Category:Contests